Trzej muszkieterowie/I/01
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Przedmowa | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ I CZEM STARY D‘ARTAGNAN WYPOSAŻA SYNA NA DROGĘ? Pewnego poniedziałku kwietniowego roku 1625 w miasteczku Meung panował ruch tak niezwykły, jak gdyby naprzykład wtargnęli doń hugonoci i zamierzali powtórzyć tego rodzaju krwawe sceny, jak w Roszelli. Wielu mieszczan, widząc, jak kobiety uciekają w stronę ulicy Wielkiej, słysząc, jak dzieci wrzeszczą we drzwiach domów, coprędzej przywdziało pancerze i, wątpliwą odwagę swoją pokrzepiwszy muszkietem lub halabardą, podążyło w kierunku oberży pod Wolnym młynarzem, dokąd zbiegały się z głośnym zgiełkiem coraz większe, przejęte ciekawością tłumy. W owych czasach popłoch tego rodzaju był chlebem powszednim. Żaden dzień nie mijał bez wypadku. To panowie darli się między sobą, to król z kardynałem wojował, to Hiszpan wojował z królem. Wreszcie poza temi wojnami, głuchemi lub głośnemi, jawnemi lub tajnemi, byli jeszcze rokoszanie, złodzieje, żebracy, hugonoci i wilki, rzucające się na wszystkich. Mieszczanie uzbrajać się musieli ciągle przeciw złodziejom i wilkom, często przeciw panom i hugonotom, a czasami nawet przeciwko królowi; ale przeciw kardynałowi i Hiszpanowi nie chwytali za broń nigdy. Dlatego też, w ów pierwszy poniedziałek kwietniowy 1625 roku, mieszczanie, usłyszawszy krzyki, a nie widząc ani czerwono-żółtych żandarmów, ani barw księcia de Richelieu, któreby ich przestraszały, rzucili się śpiesznie ku oberży pod Wolnym młynarzem. Dopiero na miejscu każdy mógł zobaczyć i zrozumieć przyczynę zamieszania. Był to młodzieniec... nakreślmy wizerunek jego jednem pociągnięciem pióra. Wyobraźcie sobie Don Kiszota w osiemnastym roku życia, Don Kiszota bez pancerza i nagolenników, Don Kiszota w kaftanie wełnianym, którego kolor niebieski przeszedł w odcienie to brudno-zielonkawe, to brudno-błękitne. Twarz pociągła i śniada, kości na policzkach wystające, wymowny znak przebiegłości, szczęki nadmiernie rozwinięte, nieomylna wskazówka pochodzenia gaskońskiego, oko rozwarte i rozumne, wreszcie nos zagięty, lecz o linjach wykwintnych, za duży na młokosa, na człowieka zaś dojrzałego za mały. Mniej wprawnemu oku wydałby się on może podróżującym synem zagrodnika, gdyby nie długa szpada, która, zwieszona na skórzanym pasie, biła go po nogach, i gdyby nie wierzchowiec z najeżoną szerścią, którego dosiadał. Bo młodzieniec nasz miał wierzchowca, i to tak niezwykłego, że zwracał powszechną uwagę: był to podjezdek bearneński, mający już dwanaście do czternastu lat, maści żółtej, z ogonem pozbawionym włosa, którego brak nagradzały suto zarośnięte pęciny. Rumak ten wspaniały, choć głowę nosił niżej kolan, mógł jednak przebyć z osiem mil francuskich dziennie. Nieszczęściem, zalety wszelkie tej szkapy tak były ukryte pod szerścią niezwykłej barwy, tak były zamaskowane dziwaczną jego postawą, ani trochę nie czyniącą zadość wymaganiom regularności kształtów, iż w czasach owych, kiedy wszyscy znali się na koniach, zjawienie się takiego podjezdka w Meung, od strony Beaugency, sprawiło wrażenie źle usposabiające i względem samego jeźdźca. A wrażenie to tem przykrzejsze było dla młodego d‘Artagnana (tak się bowiem nazywał ten nowy Don Kiszot na swoim Rossynancie), iż czuł dobrze, że zabawny wierzchowiec ośmieszał nawet tak dzielnego jak on jeźdźca. Wzdychał też okrutnie w głębi ducha, przyjmując ten dar od pana d‘Artagnana ojca. Wiedział, iż bydlę warte było najwyżej dwadzieścia liwrów, lecz słowa ojcowskie, towarzyszące temu darowi, nieskończenie wyższą posiadały cenę. — Synu mój — prawił szlachcic gaskoński, tem narzeczem czysto bearneńskiem, którego nawet Henryk IV-ty pozbyć się nigdy nie zdołał — synu mój, koń ten zrodzony jest w domu ojca twojego, będzie temu trzynaście lat, i dotąd w nim przebywał, więc kochać powinieneś to zwierzę. Nigdy się z nim nie rozstań dozwól mu spokojnie i uczciwie umrzeć ze starości; a jeśli na wojnę z nim pójdziesz, oszczędzaj go, jakbyś starego sługę oszczędzał. Przy dworze — ciągnął dalej stary pan d‘Artagnan — jeżeli tylko będziesz miał zaszczyt tam się dostać, do czego daje ci prawo twoje stare szlachectwo, godnie utrzymaj imię szlachcica, które przez przodków twoich zaszczytnie było noszone od pięciuset przeszło lat. Nie ustępuj nikomu, nikomu nic nie puszczaj płazem, prócz panu kardynałowi i królowi. Odwagą tylko, rozumiesz mnie, tylko odwagą szlachcic dziś sobie toruje drogę. Kto stchórzy na jedną sekundę, na zawsze wymyka mu się los, jaki mu zsyła fortuna. Młody jesteś i winieneś być waleczny dla dwóch powodów: najpierw, że jesteś gaskończykiem, powtóre, że jesteś moim synem. Okazji nie unikaj, goń za przygodami. Kazałem cię wyćwiczyć we władaniu szpadą; żelazną masz nogę, a dłonie ze stali; bij się o byle co, bij się tembardziej, że pojedynki są zakazane, więc z tego wynika, że, aby się bić, trzeba mieć podwójną odwagę. Na drogę, mój synu, mogę ci dać tylko piętnaście talarów, mojego konia i te rady, których wysłuchałeś. Matka twoja daje ci jeszcze przepis na balsam, który od cyganki dostała, a ma on cudowną własność gojenia wszelkich ran, które nie dosięgły serca. Korzystaj z tego wszystkiego i żyj szczęśliwie przez długie lata. Już nic mi nie pozostaje ci udzielić, chyba dorzucić jeszcze ten przykład, wprawdzie nie z mego życia, bo ja nigdy na dworze nie byłem. Mówię tu o panu de Tréville, który ongiś był moim sąsiadem, a dzieckiem już miał zaszczyt dzielić zabawy z królem naszym Ludwikiem XIII, — niech go Bóg najdłużej nam zachowa! Niekiedy zabawy te w bitwę się przeistaczały, a król nie zawsze bywał silniejszy. Szturchańce, które odbierał, przejmowały go wielkim szacunkiem i przyjaźnią dla pana de Tréville. Później, w podróży swej do Paryża, pan de Tréville pojedynkował się aż pięć razy; od czasu śmierci starego króla, aż do pełnoletniości młodego, nie licząc wojen i oblężeń, w których brał udział, bił się jeszcze siedem razy; no! a od czasu pełnoletniości swej, aż do dziś, bił się razy ze sto! Dlatego, widzisz, dzisiaj, pomimo wszelkich zakazów królewskich, pomimo rozporządzeń i wyroków na pojedynkujących się, jest on kapitanem muszkieterów, co tyle znaczy, jak gdyby był wodzem legjonu Cezarów, i król go wielce ceni, a strachem przejmuje on nawet kardynała, który, jak wszystkim wiadomo, niełatwo czego się zlęknie. Co więcej, pan de Tréville doszedł do dziesięciu tysięcy talarów rocznego dochodu, zatem jest panem nielada. A zaczynał tak, jak ty dzisiaj. Otóż przedstaw mu się z tym listem, i wzoruj się na panu de Tréville, abyś, jak on, pokierował się w życiu. To rzekłszy pan d‘Artagnan ojciec własną ręką przypasał mu szpadę, ucałował czule w oba policzki, dodając błogosławieństwo ojcowskie. Młodzieniec, wychodząc z pokoju, zastał matkę, czekającą nań z ową słynną receptą zbawiennego balsamu. Tutaj pożegnania były czulsze i przeciągły się, nie dlatego, aby pan d‘Artagnan nie kochał syna, który był jego jedynym potomkiem, ale że, jako mąż stateczny, uważałby za niegodne siebie dać się opanować wzruszeniu. Pani d‘Artagnan zaś była tylko kobietą, a nadto była matką. Wylewała więc łzy obfite i, przyznać musimy na pochwałę pana d‘Artagnan syna, że chociaż silił się być niewzruszonym, jak na przyszłego muszkietera przystało, wzięło w nim górę uczucie wrodzone, i łzy rzęsiste puściły się z jego oczu, a ledwie połowę ich ukryć mu się udało. Tego jeszcze dnia młodzieniec wyruszył w drogę, zaopatrzony w trzy ojcowskie dary, składające się, jak powiedzieliśmy, z piętnastu talarów, konia i listu do pana de Tréville; rady zaś uważamy za dodatek do nich. Z podobnem vade mecum d‘Artagnan stał się dokładną kopją bohatera Cervantesa, z którym przy naszkicowaniu portretu porównaliśmy go, jak nakazywał nam obowiązek historyka. Don Kiszot brał wiatraki za olbrzymów, a za armję stado owiec, d‘Artagnan postanowił poczytywać każdy uśmiech za zniewagę, a każde spojrzenie za wyzwanie. Z tego wynikło, że przez całą drogę od Tarbes aż do Meung trzymał zaciśnięte pięści i bez ustanku sięgał do rękojeści swej szpady, wszelako pięścią nie natrafił na żadną szczękę, a szpada ani razu nie była z pochwy dobyta. Nie znaczy to, aby na widok niefortunnego żółtego podjezdka, nie wykwitał uśmiech na obliczach przechodniów; ponieważ jednak ponad tą szkapą pobrzękiwała szabla poważnego wyglądu, a ponad nią świeciły oczy bardziej dzikie, niż dumne, powściągano uśmiechy, a gdy wesołość brała górę nad przezornością, usiłowano przynajmniej śmiać się półgębkiem tylko, na podobieństwo masek starożytnych. Tak d‘Artagnan, pomimo drażliwości, w nienaruszonym majestacie swoim dobił do nieszczęsnego miasta Meung. Gdy zsiadał z konia przed bramą Wolnego młynarza, a nie było tam nikogo, ani stajennego, ani gospodarza, by strzemię mu przytrzymał, d‘Artagnan spostrzegł przy otwartem oknie na dole szlachcica postawy pięknej i wyniosłej, z twarzą nieco pomarszczoną, który rozmawiał z dwiema osobami, słuchającemi go z widocznym szacunkiem. Rzecz prosta, iż według przyjętego zwyczaju, d‘Artagnan zaraz pomyślał, że on jest przedmiotem tej rozmowy. Słuchał więc. Tym razem do połowy się tylko pomylił, albowiem nie o niego, lecz o jego konia tam chodziło. Szlachcic słuchaczom swoim wyliczał wszystkie jego przymioty, a jak już mówiliśmy, słuchacze wyglądali na przejętych szacunkiem niemałym dla opowiadającego i co chwila wybuchali śmiechem. Jeden półuśmiech, jak wiemy, wystarczał do rozbudzenia zapalczywości młodego d‘Artagnana, łatwo pojmujemy więc, jakie sprawiła na nim wrażenie ta hałaśliwa wesołość. Najpierw jednak d‘Artagnan zapragnął zobaczyć, jak wygląda impertynent, który pozwala sobie żarty z niego stroić. Utkwił w nieznajomym dumne spojrzenie i zauważył, iż był to mężczyzna od czterdziestu do czterdziestu pięciu lat, o oczach czarnych i przenikliwych, cerze bladej, z nosem mocno wydatnym i czarnemi, pięknie ułożonemi wąsami; miał on na sobie kaftan i spodnie fijołkowe z plecionkami tegoż koloru, bez żadnej ozdoby, prócz zwykłych nacięć na rękawach, przez które przeglądała koszula. Ubranie to, jakkolwiek nowe, zmięte było tak, jak gdyby długo spoczywało w walizie podróżnej. D‘Artagnan uczynił to spostrzeżenie szybko, ale drobiazgowo, jak gdyby przeczuwając, że osobistość owa ma w przyszłości wielki wpływ wywrzeć na jego życie. Gdy wpatrywał się tedy w szlachcica w ubraniu fijołkowem, ten był zajęty najuczeńszem i najbieglejszem wskazywaniem przymiotów bearneńskiego podjezdka, dwaj zaś słuchacze śmieli się hałaśliwie, a dokoła ust opowiadającego, wbrew zwyczajowi, zarysował się widoczny, acz blady jeszcze uśmiech. Tym razem żadna już nie zachodziła wątpliwość, d‘Artagnan był istotnie znieważany. Przeświadczony o tem najzupełniej, beret na oczy nacisnął i, usiłując naśladować ruchy wielkopańskie, podpatrzone w Gaskońji u przejeżdżających dostojników, zbliżył się z ręką na rękojeści szpady, a drugą wspartą na biodrze. Na nieszczęście, w miarę jak podchodził bliżej, gniew go zaślepiał coraz gwałtowniej, i zamiast pełnej godności przemowy, którą przygotował sobie dla rzucenia wyzwania, nie znalazł na końcu języka nic, prócz obelgi grubjańskiej z towarzyszeniem gestu wściekłości. — Hej! panie — zawołał — panie, co się tam za okiennicą chowasz! Powiedz mi, jeśli łaska, co cię tak bardzo śmieszy, a pośmiejemy się razem! Zagadnięty przeniósł spokojnie wzrok z wierzchowca na jeźdźca, jak gdyby potrzebował pewnego czasu dla zrozumienia, że dzika ta przymówka jest skierowana do niego, następnie, gdy znikła wszelka wątpliwość, brwi jego naciągnęły się lekko, i po dość długiem milczeniu, tonem ironji i nieopisanego zuchwalstwa, odpowiedział: — Nie do ciebie mówię, mój panie. — Ale ja mówię do ciebie, ja! — krzyknął chłopak, zrozpaczony tem połączeniem czelności i pięknych manier, konwenansu i pogardy. Nieznajomy chwilę jeszcze popatrzył na niego i, oddalając się od okna, powoli wyszedł z zajazdu i stanął przed koniem o parę kroków od d‘Artagnana. Spokój i drwiący wyraz jego twarzy, podwoiły wesołość towarzyszy, pozostałych przy oknie. D‘Artagnan, widząc, że się zbliża, chwycił szpadę i do połowy ją z pochwy obnażył. — Koń ten stanowczo jest, a raczej był barwy jaskra polnego — ciągnął nieznajomy, zwróciwszy się do słuchaczów swoich z okna i jakby nie widząc d‘Artagnana, albo wcale nie zważając na niego. — Kolor ten znany jest bardzo w botanice, lecz u koni, przynajmniej jak dotąd, był nader rzadki. — Łatwo to z konia się śmiać, na to nie trzeba takiej odwagi, jak śmiać się z jego pana! — wykrzyknął z wściekłością współzawodnik Trévilla. — Ja nie często się śmieję, mój panie — odrzekł, nieznajomy — możesz to odgadnąć z mej twarzy; ale śmieję się wtedy, kiedy mi się podoba. — A ja — krzyknął d‘Artagnan — nie pozwalam, aby się śmiano wtedy, gdy ja nie chcę i gdy mi się nie podoba. — Doprawdy? — ciągnął nieznajomy z większym, niż dotąd spokojem — A, to najzupełniej słuszne. I, wykręciwszy się na pięcie, zmierzał z powrotem ku bramie zajazdu, gdzie stał jego osiodłany koń. Lecz czyż d‘Artagnan mógł puścić płazem takie drwiny? Porwał za szpadę i popędził za nieznajomym, krzycząc: — Obróć no się, obróć, panie wesoły, bo mogę cię wypadkiem uderzyć z tyłu. — Ty chcesz mnie uderzyć! — odparł ten, naraz zwracając się do młodzieńca szybko z miną zdziwioną a zarazem wzgardliwą. — Zwarjowałeś widocznie, mój kochanku! — Potem dodał do siebie półgłosem: — Szkoda wielka! Pyszny byłby nabytek dla Jego Królewskiej Mości, który ze wszystkich stron szuka takich śmiałków do swoich muszkieterów. Zaledwie domawiał tych słów, kiedy d‘Artagnan tak gwałtownie na niego natarł, że, gdyby nagle w tył nie uskoczył, byłby prawdopodobnie żartował po raz ostatni w swem życiu. Wtedy nieznajomy zrozumiał, że przechodzi to już granicę żartów, dobył więc szpady i, przesadnie kłaniając się przeciwnikowi, stanął w pogotowiu. Lecz w tejże chwili owi dwaj słuchacze, wspomagani przez gospodarza, wpadli na d‘Artagnana, z całych sił łomocąc go kijami, pogrzebaczami i szczypcami kuchennemi. Napad ten tak dalece postać rzeczy zmienił, że kiedy d‘Artagnan odwrócił się, aby stawić czoło temu gradowi pocisków, przeciwnik jego z tą samą przesadą schował szpadę do pochwy, i z aktora walki, którym o mało co nie został, stał się tylko widzem, i z roli tej wywiązując się ze zwykłą sobie obojętnością, mruczał tylko przez zęby: — Niech ich powietrze ogarnie, tych gaskończyków! Wpakujcie go na tego pomarańczowego konia i niechaj jedzie z Bogiem. — Nie prędzej aż cię zatłukę, nikczemniku! — wrzeszczał d‘Artagnan, nie ustępując ani kroku napastnikom, nacierającym na niego ze wszystkich stron. — Zawsze ta gaskonada! — mruknął szlachcic. — O! na honor, gaskończycy zawsze są niepoprawni. Kończcie już ten taniec, kiedy chce koniecznie. On wam sam powie, jak będzie miał dosyć. Ale nie wiedział, z jakim ma do czynienia zapaleńcem; d‘Artagnan był z tych, co nie ustępują nikomu ani na krok. Walka trwała jeszcze kilka chwil; nakoniec, wyczerpany, upuścił szablę, którą uderzenie kijów przełamało na dwoje. Od innego znów uderzenia jednocześnie zraniony w czoło, padł na wznak skrwawiony i prawie zemdlony. Wtedy to właśnie nadbiegano ze wszystkich stron na miejsce, gdzie się ta scena rozgrywała. Oberżysta, lękając się głośniejszej awantury, przeniósł przy pomocy stajennych rannego do kuchni, gdzie go zaraz opatrzono. Szlachcic zaś wrócił na dawne miejsce u okna i z pewnem rozdrażnieniem przypatrywał się tej tłuszczy, która jakby go gniewała niepomiernie. — I cóż! jak się miewa szaleniec? — zapytał, zwracając się do oberżysty, który przyszedł go o zdrowie zapytać. — Czy nic się waszej ekscelencji nie stało? — odezwał się oberżysta. — Ja się zupełnie dobrze czuję, gospodarzu kochany, ale pytam właśnie, co się dzieje z naszym młokosem. — Lepiej mu już — odrzekł gospodarz — ale wprzód zupełnie omdlał. — Doprawdy? — pochwycił szlachcic. — Lecz przed zemdleniem, zebrawszy wszystkie siły, wymyślał i odgrażał się panu. — Toż to widocznie diabeł wcielony ten śmiałek zawołał nieznajomy. — O! nie, ekscelencjo, on djabłem wcale nie jest — odparł oberżysta ze skrzywieniem pogardliwem — bo, kiedy zrewidowaliśmy go, zanim odzyskał przytomność, w zawiniątku jego znaleźli tylko jedną koszulę, a w torbie marne dwanaście talarów; nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak przed zemdleniem powiedzieć, że gdyby to było w Paryżu, pożałowałbyś pan tego zaraz, lecz co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze. — Więc to musi być jakiś przebrany książę — odrzekł nieznajomy chłodno. — I ja tak myślę dostojny panie — odrzekł oberżysta — i powinieneś się mieć na baczności. — A czy w gniewie jakiego nazwiska nie wymienił? — I owszem, uderzał się po kieszeni i mówił: Zobaczymy, co powie pan de Tréville, na zniewagę, jaką wyrządzono jego protegowanemu. — Pan de Tréville? — podchwycił nieznajomy z zajęciem — uderzał się po kieszeni, wymawiając nazwisko pana de Tréville?... Słuchaj, gospodarzu, pewny jestem, że nie omieszkałeś przetrząsnąć tej kieszeni, kiedy był zemdlony. Co tam w niej było? — List do pana de Tréville, kapitana muszkieterów. — Doprawdy? — Tak, jak to powiedziałem waszej ekscelencji. Oberżysta, zbytnią bystrością nieobdarzony, nie zauważył wyrazu, jaki słowa jego wywołały na obliczu nieznajomego. Ten zaś, opuszczając okno, o którego framugę był oparty, zmarszczył brwi z wyrazem niepokoju. — Co u djabła? — syknął przez zęby — czyżby Tréville nasłał mi tego gaskończyka? Młokos to coprawda! Pchnięcie szpady jednak nie przestaje być pchnięciem, bez względu na wiek tego, który je zadaje, a na dzieciaka, mniej się zwykle uważa, niż na kogo innego!... Czyż nieraz drobna napozór przeszkoda nie pokrzyżowała wielkich zamiarów? I nieznajomy pogrążył się w zamyśleniu. — Słuchaj, gospodarzu — rzekł — czy nie mógłbyś uwolnić mię od tego zapaleńca? Coprawda, zabić go nie mogę, a jednak — dodał z groźnym spokojem — a jednak zawadza mi. Gdzież on jest? — W pokoju mojej żony, na pierwszem piętrze, opatrują go tam. — Czy są przy nim łachmany jego i zawiniątko? Czy nie zdjął kaftana? — Przeciwnie, w kuchni na dole wszystko to się znajduje. Lecz skoro panu ten szaleniec zawadza... — Bezwątpienia. Jest on w twoim zajeździe przyczyną awantury z ludźmi przyzwoitymi. Wracaj do siebie, przygotuj rachunek i uprzedź mojego służącego. — Jakto! Pan już nas opuszcza? — Widzisz to przecie, skoro dałem ci rozkaz osiodłać mego konia. Czy nie zrobiono tego jeszcze? — I owszem, i, jak to wasza ekscelencja mogła zauważyć, koń jego stoi w bramie, gotowy do podróży. — Zrób zatem, co ci mówiłem. — U! — rzekł w duchu oberżysta — miałżeby on istotnie bać się tego chłopaka? Lecz groźne spojrzenie nieznajomego zbiło go z tropu. Skłonił się nisko i wyszedł. — Nie trzeba, ażeby milady była przez tego dudka widziana — rzekł do siebie nieznajomy — powinnaby tu już niedługo nadjechać; spóźnia się nawet trochę. Najlepiej będzie, gdy wsiądę na konia i pojadę na jej spotkanie... Gdybym tylko mógł wiedzieć, co zawiera ten list do Trévilla! I mrucząc tak, skierował się do kuchni. Oberżysta tymczasem, nie przypuszczając, by obecność młodego chłopca wypędzała nieznajomego z zajazdu, zaszedł do swojej żony, gdzie zastał d‘Artagnana, już najzupełniej przytomnego. Dał mu tedy do zrozumienia, iż mógłby mieć jaką nieprzyjemność z policją za szukanie przezeń zaczepki z wielkim panem, gdyż, podług oberżysty, nieznajomy był niezawodnie magnatem. Przekładając to wszystko, gospodarz oberży wreszcie namówił go tak, że młodzieniec, pomimo osłabienia, powstał, by w dalszą puścić się drogę. D‘Artagnan, napół ogłuszony, z owiązaną głową i bez kaftana, ruszył się z miejsca i, naglony przez gospodarza, zwlókł się powoli ze schodów; lecz pierwszą osobą, którą spostrzegł, wszedłszy do kuchni, był wróg jego, rozmawiający najspokojniej w świecie przy drzwiczkach karety podróżnej, zaprzężonej w dwa wielkie konie normandzkie. Kobieta, z którą rozmawiał, a której główka wyglądała z okna pojazdu, jak w ramki oprawna, mogła mieć dwadzieścia do dwudziestu dwóch lat najwyżej. Mówiliśmy już o tem, z jaką szybkością baczne oko d‘Artagnana zdawało sobie sprawę z każdego oblicza: więc odrazu spostrzegł on też, że kobieta jest młoda i piękna. Piękność ta tem więcej go uderzyła, iż nic nie miała wspólnego z południową prowincją, gdzie dotąd zamieszkiwał. Była to blondynka, blada, z długiemi włosami w lokach, spadającemi na cudne jej ramiona, o dużych a smętnych niebieskich oczach; ręce miała śnieżnej białości, a usta jak świeżo rozkwitłą różę. Rozmawiała z nieznajomym, wielce ożywiona. — Jego eminencja zatem rozkazuje mi... — mówiła. — Niezwłocznie powrócić do Anglji i donieść mi bezpośrednio, czy książę wyjeżdżał z Londynu. — A co do innych zleceń? — zapytała piękna podróżna. — Są one zawarte w tem oto pudełku, które pani otworzy, ale dopiero po tamtej stronie kanału. — Dobrze... a co pan ze sobą zrobi? — Ja powracam do Paryża. — Nie ukarawszy tego zuchwałego chłopaka? — zapytała dama. Nieznajomy zabierał się do odpowiedzi, lecz, zanim usta otworzył, d‘Artagnan, który słyszał to wszystko, skoczył i stanął na progu. — Oto jest właśnie ten zuchwały chłopak, który sam innych karze — zawołał — a jak na teraz mam nadzieję, że ten, którego ukarać powinien, nie wymknie mu się, jak za pierwszym razem. — Czy tak? — odparł nieznajomy, marszcząc brwi. — Nie, nie śmiałbyś wobec kobiety uciekać, tak przypuszczam przynajmniej. — Zastanów się — krzyknęła milady, widząc, że szlachcic już chwyta za szpadę — pomyśl, że najmniejsza zwłoka wszystko może zgubić. — Masz słuszność — zawołał — jedźmy więc, każde w swoją stronę. I skinąwszy jej głową na pożegnanie, skoczył na konia, a jednocześnie woźnica karety śmignął potężnie batem nad swoim zaprzęgiem. Ruszyli galopem, każde z nich pędząc w przeciwnym kierunku. — Hej! hej! A rachunek niezapłacony — wrzeszczał gospodarz, którego względy dla podróżnego, we wzgardę się zamieniły, na widok, że odjeżdża, nie zapłaciwszy należności. — Zapłać, gamajdo! — krzyknął w pełnym galopie podróżny na swego pachołka, który, rzuciwszy parę sztuk srebra pod nogi oberżysty, podążył za swoim panem. — A! łotr. A! łajdak, szlachcicem podszyty! — krzyczał d‘Artagnan, goniąc za obydwoma. Lecz ranny nie odzyskał jeszcze o tyle sił, ażeby wytrzymać podobne wstrząśnienia. Zaledwie ubiegł kilka kroków, poczuł szum w uszach, świat zawirował mu przed oczami, nareszcie krwawa chmura zasłoniła mu oczy, i padł na środku drogi, wołając jeszcze: — Podły! podły! podły!... — To prawda, że podły — mamrotał oberżysta, podszedłszy do d‘Artagnana i próbując jemu się teraz przypodobać i pogodzić się z biedakiem, jak owa czapla w bajce ze ślimakiem. — Podły! podły!... — powtarzał d‘Artagnan — ale ona bardzo piękna! — Co za ona? — zapytał oberżysta. — Milady — wybełkotał d‘Artagnan i zemdlał po raz drugi. — A! i tej milady nie mam — rzekł do siebie gospodarz — ha! chociaż ten mi pozostaje z pewnością, na kilka dni conajmniej. W każdym razie jedenaście talarów w zysku. Wiadomo, że suma taka znajdowała się w sakiewce d‘Artagnana. Oberżysta liczył na jedenaście dni choroby, czyli po talarze na dobę. Ale osoby chorego nie wziął wcale w rachubę. Nazajutrz o piątej zrana d‘Artagnan podniósł się, zeszedł sam do kuchni, zażądał, prócz innych rzeczy, których spis nie doszedł do nas, wina, oliwy, rozmarynu, i, z receptą macierzyńską w ręce, sporządził sobie balsam, którym liczne rany swoje namaściwszy, sam je opatrywał, nie chcąc dopuścić żadnego lekarza. Dzięki zbawiennym skutkom balsamu cygańskiego, a być może i nieobecności lekarzy, stanął na nogi jeszcze tego wieczora, a nazajutrz był już prawie wyleczony. Kiedy przyszło płacić za rozmaryn, wino i oliwę, jedyny wydatek jego, sam bowiem djetę najściślejszą zachował, gdy przeciwnie żółty konik, jak dowodził oberżysta, zjadł trzy razy więcej, niż przypuścić było można, d‘Artagnan znalazł wprawdzie w kieszeni swój podarty woreczek aksamitny z jedenastoma talarami, lecz list, adresowany do pana de Tréville, zniknął bez śladu. Począł więc z największą cierpliwością poszukiwać listu, po dwadzieścia razy wywracał kieszenie, szperał po mniejszych kieszonkach, grzebał w zawiniątku, otwierał i zamykał woreczek; ale, skoro nabrał przekonania, że trzeba list uważać za stracony, wpadł w trzeci paroksyzm gniewu, co omal znów nie spowodowało powtórnego użycia wina i oliwy rozmarynowej; bo na widok tego zapaleńca, grożącego, że wszystko, co w domu napotka, w drobne kawałki potłucze, jeżeli listu nie znajdzie, gospodarz znowu pochwycił za oszczep, połowica jego za miotłę, a parobcy za kije, te same, które poprzedniego dnia były w robocie. — List! mój list polecający! — krzyczał d‘Artagnan — albo klnę się, że wszystkich nadzieję na szpadę, jak jarząbki na rożen. Nieszczęściem jednak, okoliczność pewna sprzeciwiała się spełnieniu tej groźby, bo w pierwszej walce szpada jego, jak mówiliśmy, została złamana na dwoje, o czem najzupełniej zapomniał. Z tego wynikło, że gdy d‘Artagnan chciał ją z pochwy wydobyć, znalazł się uzbrojony, lecz tylko w odłamek na sześć czy osiem cali długi, który, gospodarz najstaranniej wsunął mu do pochwy, resztę klingi obciętej dla siebie sprzątnął i potem na szpikulec obrócił. Prawdopodobnie jednak rozczarowanie to nie byłoby powstrzymało młodego zapaleńca, gdyby nie uwaga, uczyniona przez oberżystę, że gość jego słusznie tak ubolewa nad utratą listu: — Ale, to prawda — odezwał się, opuszczając oszczep — gdzie może być ten list? — Tak, gdzie ten list? — krzyczał d‘Artagnan. — Powiadam wam, że to list do pana de Tréville i musi się znaleźć, już on na to poradzi! no! on na to poradzi!... Groźba ta ostatecznie upamiętała oberżystę. Bo po królu i kardynale, pan de Tréville był człowiekiem, którego imię najczęściej powtarzali zarówno wojskowi jak i mieszczanie. Wprawdzie ojciec Józef żył jeszcze, lecz imię jego pocichu tylko wymawiano, taką grozą przejmowała Szara eminencja, jak nazywano samego kardynała. Odrzuciwszy więc oszczep na stronę i zalecając żonie, aby to samo uczyniła z miotłą, a parobkom z kijami, oberżysta pierwszy dał przykład szukania zatraconego listu. — Czy ten list zawiera coś ważnego? — spytał po chwili nadaremnych szperań. — Spodziewam się! — krzyknął gaskończyk, który miał nadzieję utorować nim sobie drogę do dworu — list ten stanowi o moim losie. — Może w nim były obligi hiszpańskie? — pytał zaniepokojony oberżysta. — Obligi na osobisty skarbiec królewski — odparł d‘Artagnan, który, obiecując sobie przy pomocy listu wejść do służby Jego Królewskiej Mości, sądził, iż śmiało mógł tak odpowiedzieć. — Tam do djabła! — jęknął zrozpaczony oberżysta. — Mniejsza o to — kończył d‘Artagnan z zacięciem, cechującem jego pochodzenie — pieniądze to jeszcze nic! Wolałbym tysiąc pistolów tracić, aniżeli to pismo. Tak samo mógł powiedzieć o dwudziestu tysiącach, lecz wstrzymała go nieśmiałość młodzieńcza. Zmożonemu poszukiwaniami oberżyście nagła myśl strzeliła do głowy. — Ten list wcale nie zginął — zawołał. — A! — odezwał się d‘Artagnan. — Nie, on tylko został zabrany. — Zabrany! a to przez kogo? — A przez tego wczorajszego szlachcica. On był w kuchni i to sam jeden, a kaftan pański tam leżał. Założyłbym się, że to on ukradł. — Tak myślisz? — odparł d‘Artagnan, słabo jednak przekonany, bo lepiej, niż kto inny znał rzeczywistą doniosłość listu i nie widział w nim nic takiego, coby mogło obudzić cudzą pożądliwość. Bo cóżby kto, czy to z pachołków, czy z podróżnych, zyskać mógł na posiadaniu tego świstka. — Mówisz zatem — ciągnął d‘Artagnan — iż tego grubijańskiego szlachcica posądzasz... — Mówię panu, bo pewny tego jestem — kończył oberżysta. — Kiedy mu oznajmiłem, że wasza dostojność jest protegowanym pana de Tréville i że nawet posiadasz list do tego znakomitego męża, wielce się zaniepokoił, pytając, gdzie może list ten się znajdować, poczem niezwłocznie udał się do kuchni, gdzie leżał pański kaftan. — Więc to on jest tym złodziejem, który mnie okradł — odparł d‘Artagnan — poskarżę ja się panu de Tréville, a ten królowi się poskarży. — Potem, z miną majestatyczną, wydobył z kieszeni dwa talary i dał je oberżyście, który z kapeluszem w ręce do drzwi go odprowadził. Tam d‘Artagnan dosiadł żółtego rumaka, który bez żadnego już wypadku doniósł go do bramy Ś-go Antoniego w Paryżu, gdzie został sprzedany przez swego właściciela za trzy talary, co znaczyło, że zapłacony był dobrze, bo d‘Artagnan pędził go niemiłosiernie, od ostatniego popasu. Nie ukrywał też handlarz koni, który go nabył, że sumę taką daje tylko dla niezwykłej jego maści. Teraz bez konia wszedł d‘Artagnan do Paryża piechotą, z węzełkiem pod pachą, i póty chodził, aż znalazł pokoik do wynajęcia, odpowiedni do szczupłych jego funduszów. Siedziba ta była rodzajem poddasza, przy ulicy Grabarzy, w pobliżu Luksemburga. Skoro tylko dał zadatek, zajął swoje mieszkanie i resztę dnia przepędził na zaszywaniu kaftana i naszywaniu spodni galonami, które matka odpruła od kaftana starego pana d‘Artagnana, i dała mu pokryjomu. Następnie udał się na bulwar de la Ferraille po nową klingę do szpady; zawrócił potem do Luwru, aby się wywiedzieć od pierwszego lepszego muszkietera, gdzie się znajduje dom pana de Tréville, a dom ten, jak usłyszał, stał przy ulicy Gołębiej, to jest w bliskiem sąsiedztwie siedziby d‘Artagnana, co poczytał tenże za dobrą wróżbę dla przyszłych swych losów. I, zadowolony z zachowania swego w Meung, bez wyrzutów sumienia z przeszłości, ufny w teraźniejszość i pełen nadziei na przyszłość, legł na posłaniu i zasnął snem sprawiedliwego. Czysto parafiański jeszcze sen ów wytrzymał go do godziny dziewiątej zrana, zerwał się więc szybko d‘Artagnan, by podążyć do sławnego pana de Tréville, trzeciej osoby w królestwie, według klasyfikacji pana d‘Artagnana ojca.